Watching Their Movies
by Success101
Summary: What if the Avengers met the Descendants what if they watched each other's movies?
1. The Light

Manhattan, New York Stark Tower 14:53 pm

The light. that's the first thing Natasha saw when she got off of that stupid quinjet the light the stupid light that had to ruin her perfect day everything is going great no missions has gone South her boyfriend (Steve) was going to take her on a date that's stupid light ruined it. it was funny though before that light came Steve Tony Peter Thor Clint and even Bruce we're all arguing about profanity. it was great Natasha was having a blast listening to them it was honestly truly funny she even joined in a couple of times. anyways as I was saying is Natasha and the boys got off the quinjet they noticed something was off Natasha was the first to see the light she screamed just to get their attention not because she was scared mind you but of course when the boys asked why she screamed she answered with a what the hell is that? the boys looked over noticed the light and started to freak out the light consumed them but of course Steve being the chivalrous man he started running to Natasha, honestly, he ran as fast as he possibly could have he just didn't get to her in time. and it's not like it was even his fault in the first place Natasha was the very first one to get off the quinjet he was the last she was walking about as fast as she possibly could have before she screamed and he freaked out.

Auradon Prep United states of Auradon 14:53 pm

Mal was having the time of her life just relaxing with her boyfriend Ben in his office trying to calm him down after one of his meetings and it was honestly kind of funny in some sort of way when the really really bright light showed up at the school everyone to go check it out and it seemed to envelop everyone not everyone but Mal Evie Jay Carlos Ben Audrey Doug Lonnie Jane Uma Harry Chad Beast Bell Maleficent Evil Queen Jafar Cruella Gil and dude.


	2. The Theater

Natasha woke up in a daze with Steve standing over her asking if she was ok and ti grab her widow bites just in case cause there were some weird people and he didn't like the way they looked. " I'm fine chill Steve chill kay?" he nodded " good thank you. Now WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??????" she yelled finally seeming to notice the people on the other side of the room most of them quivering as she pointed her gun at them " well" the girl with purple hair responded " my name is Mal and this is the king of USA-" " hold on there purple um hate to break it to you but this land is run by the president not a king and he sure as my ass doesn't look like that" " first did you just call me purple second last time I checked the USA was run by King Ben you know the United States of auradon" "what the hell is an auradon?" " You mean where is Auradon right?" Chad asked Tony " Yeah no way pretty boy" Nat snapped at him and Chad receded backward into Ben who fell on Audrey who then proceeded to knock over Lonnie. " Whoa hey no need to get hostile there beautiful" Jay flirted " flirt with her one more time I dare you right in front of me why don't you?" Steve threatened giving Jay a cold hard look that could kill if he really wanted it to " Will you all stop I brought you here to watch movies not kill each other" a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere said "now will you all stop going in each other's throats please?" they all nodded their heads singing to agree with the voice from nowhere "perfect now go through the door on your right and heading into the movie theater Avengers on the right descendants on the left" they all proceeded to the movie theater and took their seats " I wonder what movie we're going to watch first" Natasha said " this is exciting and a little mysterious I'll give you that"


	3. The Avengers Part 1

First things first my name is Abbigail but you can call me Abbie and the first movie we shall watch is Marvels The Avengers"

 **Alien** - **The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a neutral world, a human world. They wield its power, but our ally knows it's working, so that they never will learn. He's ready to lead, and our force, our Chitauri will follow. The world will be his and the universe yours. And the humans, what can they do, but burn.**

"ahhh" a high pitched scream ran through the room "what is that?" Audrey yelled and Tony sarcastically responded with "your mother making the people on his side laugh not only at the remarks but also the gawking of the people on the other side of the room

 **Fury-How bad is it?**

 **Coulson-That's the problem, sir. We don't know. Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hour ago.**

 **Fury-NASA didn't authorize Selvig to pull the test phase.**

 **Coulson-He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement**

 **Hill-It just turned itself on?**

 **Fury-What are the engine levels now?**

 **Coulson-Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac.**

 **Fury-How long to get everyone out?**

 **Coulson-Campus should be clear in the next half hour.**

 **Fury-Do better.**

 **Hill-Sir, evacuation maybe futile.**

 **Fury-We should tell them to go back to sleep?**

 **Hill-If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance.**

 **Fury-I need you to make sure that phase two protocols are shipped out**

 **Hill-Sir, is that really a priority right now?**

Steve rolled his eyes "does he not care about the good of the people?" Ben asked Steve he sighed "he does but this doesn't necessarily apply to the good of the people but the safety of the people who live on the base"

 **Fury** **-Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of phase 2 on a truck and gone.**

 **Hill-Yes, sir. With me.**

 **Fury-Talk to me, Doctor.**

 **Selvig-Director.**

 **Fury-Is there anything we know for certain?**

 **Selvig-Tesseract is misbehaving.**

 **Fury-Is that supposed to be funny?**

 **Selvig** **-No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...misbehaving.**

 **Fury** **-How soon until you pull the plug?**

"not exactly something you can pull the plug on" Bruce and Evie said at the same time

 **Selvig** **-She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level...**

 **Fury** **-We've prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space.**

"doesn't mean that shut was ready" Clint sing songed causing every one on the oppisite side turn to him wirh wide eyes "what?" was all he said before turning back to the screen

 **Selvig** **-We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation.**

 **Fury** **-That can be harmful. Where's Agent Barton?**

 **Selvig** **-The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual.**

 **Fury** **-Agent Barton, report to me. I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things.**

 **Barton** **-I can see better from a distance.**

 **Fury** **-Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?**

 **Assitant** **-Doctor, it's spiking again.**

 **Barton** **-No one come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end.**

 **Fury** **-At this end?**

 **Barton** **-A cube of space, one end of the door. Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides.**

 **Fury** **-Sir, please put down the spear!**

 **Loki** **-You have a heart.**

 **Loki** **-Please don't. I still need that.**

 **Fury** **-This doesn't have to get any messier.**

 **Loki** **-Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.**

 **Selvig** **-Loki, brother of Thor?**

 **Fury** **-We have no quarrel with your people.**

 **Loki** **-An ant has no quarrel with a boot.**

 **Fury** **-You planning to step on us?**

 **Loki** **-I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.**

Chad snorted at that

 **Fury** **-Free from what?**

 **Loki** **-Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart... You will know peace.**

 **Loki** **-Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other piece.**

 **Barton** **-Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow Drop a hundred feet of raw material, he means to bury us.**

 **Fury** **-Like The Pharaohs of Odin.**

 **Selvig** **-He's right, the portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.**

 **Baton** **-Well then. Need these vehicles.**

 **Hill** **-Who's that?**

 **Barton** **-He didn't tell me.**

 **Fury** **-Hill, do you copy? Barton is... He's got the Tesseract! Track it down!**

 **Coulson** **-Lets go, no no no.. leave leave, go. We cleared upstairs, sir.**

 **Coulson** **-Director Fury , do you copy?**

 **Hill** **-The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down.**

 **Fury** **-Hill?**

 **Hill** **-A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors.**

 **Fury-** **Sound the general call, I want every living soul not needing rescue looking for that briefcase.**

 **Hill** **-Roger that.**

 **Fury** **-Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war.**

 **Coulson** **-What do we do?**

"mysterious" Natasha spoke from her spot on Steve's lap

 _I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a long time I'm tryomg to writ more often than I used to_

 _-Love Abbie_


	4. Marvels The Avengers part 2

**_A/N: I am so sorry for not updating I really am working on updating more but I'm an idiot and keep forgetting. Thank you all for reading this hope you enjoy, please leave feedback on this so I can improve and keep you guys interested. 3 Abbie_**

As the camera panned through the train station and a slap was heard alongside a grunt if pain every AK jumped then turned and looked at Natasha. She just shrugged her shoulders

 _Luchkov- This isn't how I wanted this evening to go._

 _Romanoff- I know how you wanted this evening. Believe me, this is better._ _Luchkov- Who are you working for? Lermentov, yes? Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?_

There is a collective gasp from the Auradon side of the room as Natasha is pushed over the pit. Steve just snorts earning a look from the prince guy Ben or whatever

"what?" he asked returning the look Ben simply responded with "are you not concerned for the safety of your girlfriend?"

"I am constantly" Steve responded both men oblivious to the movie that had been paused with both of their girlfriends giving them the Evil Eye "you did not seem worried when she was being pushed over that pit"

"She can handle herself"

"So can my girlfriend but that does not-" he was interrupted with a simultaneous shout from Nat and Mal "SHUT UP!" both men turned Steve giving Nat an apologetic smile as the movie was unpaused. She just gave him a small smile thanking him and resting her head on his shoulder but Mal was less than happy with her boyfriend.

 _Romanoff- I thought General Solohob is in charge of the export business._

 _Luchkov-_ _Solohob. A bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow is just another pretty face._

 _Romanoff-_ _You really think I'm pretty?_ "What's so bad about being pretty?"

Evie asked actually speaking up "nothing" Natasha answered "but if he thinks I'm just pretty he's got another tuing coming" Evie giggled at that

 _Luchkov- Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out. Well… you may have to write it down._

A phone rings suddenly on screen and almost everyone but Natasha checked their phone before realizing it came from the screen

 _Weasley Thug- It's for her._

 _Luchkov-You_ _listen carefully_

 _Coulson- **You're at 1- 14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby.**_

 _Coulson to Romanoff- **We need you to come in.**_

 _Romanoff- Are you kidding? I'm working._

 _Coulson-_ _**This takes precedence.**_

 _Romanoff-_ _I'm in the middle of an interrogation, and this moron is giving me everything._

 _Luchkov-_ _I not- give everything_.

"Oh that's a cold look you gave him girl," Chad said hitting on Natasha, Steve glared at him and he sunk back into his seat

 _Romanoff- Look, you can't pull me out of this right now._

 _Coulson-_ **Natasha _...Barton's_** **been compromised.**

 _Romanoff_ _Let me put you on hold_

The Auradon kids watched in awe as Natasha fought off the men wincing every time one of them cried out in pain

 _Romanoff- Where's Barton now?_

 _Coulson- **We don't know.**_

 _Romanoff-_ _But he's alive?_

 _Coulson- **We think so. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy.**_

 _Romanoff-_ _Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me._

 _Coulson-_ _**Oh I've got Stark! You get the big guy.**_

 _Romanoff-_ _My God._

"What's so bad about the big guy?" Chad asked innocently not expecting an answer but receiving one all the same from Bruce

"I turn into a bloodthirsty green rage monster" and the look on Chad's face along with others was so worth it especially when the VK's and Lonnie looked and him... and told him it was the coolest thing ever.

 ** _A/N: I know it's short but I am doing it scene by scene except for the really short ones_** ** _3 Abbigail_**


	5. Marvels The Avengers part3

**_A/N: I still feel like an idiot for not updating but I'm getting better I promise_** The movie continued on without a hitch minus the mumbling from both sides of the room

 _Woman: Who are you? Get out! There is sickness here!_

 _Little Girl: Are you the doctor? I need a doctor. My father. My father's not waking up! He has a fever and he's moaning but his eyes won't open._

Banner _: Slow down._

Little _Girl: My father_

Banner _: Like them?_

 _Little Girl: Please_

"YOU GOT DUOED BY A LITTLE GIRL" cried Maleficent. Bruce shrugged "so did you"

"how?" she asked "well" Abbie started "I'm 15 and to some people I'm still a little girl" evryone rurned toward the girl who appeared from the shadows abd gaped at her she just sat down and turned her eyes to the screen

Ba _nner: Should have got paid upfront Banner._

Romanoff _: You know, for a man who's supposed to be...avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle._

Banner _: Avoiding stress isn't the secret._

Romanoff _: Then what is it? Yoga?_

Banner _: And you brought me to the end of the city. Smart. I- uh- I assume the whole place is surrounded._

As the onscreen Natasha removed her scarf she got many whistles from Jay and Chad but… mostly Jay earning them a glare from the male Avengers whilst the female population of the room simply rolled their eyes.

 _Romanoff: Just you and me_

 _Banner: And your actress buddy? She a spy too, they start that young?_

 _Romanoff: I did._

"Really?" Evie asked her. Natasha turned gave her a sad smile and nodded

"You poor thing" was the remark no one expected from all the AK and VK's but Natasha's smile became a very genuine one all the same

 _Banner: Who are you?_

 _Romanoff: Natasha Romanoff._

Banner _: Are you here to kill me, Ms. Romanoff? 'Cause that's not going to work out for everyone._

Romanoff _: No, no. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD._

Banner _: SHIELD. How'd they find me?_

 _Romanoff: We never lost you, Doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent._

Banner _: Why?_

 _Romanoff: Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in._

"Who?" was the collective question asked not expecting an answer again but their reaction was hilarious "Me," the AK's screamed the VK's just looked startled "were you not paying attention to the begging of the movie?"

 _Banner: What if I say no?_

 _Romanoff: I'll persuade you._

Banner _: And what if the- Other Guy says no?_

 _Romanoff: You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak._

Banner _: Well, I don't every time get what I want._

Romanoff _: Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe._

Banner _: Oh those I actively try to avoid._

Romanoff _: This is the Tesseract._

"Oh joy the cube of death" was Mal's sarcastic note making Natasha laugh Mal kept going "doesn't the weird evil guy have the glowstick of persuasion to?" Lonnie, Mal, Natasha, Evie, Audrey, Jane, Maria, Wanda, Pepper, Peter, and Carlos were roaring with laughter. So much they almost missed what onscreen Bruce said next.

 _Banner: What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?_

 _Romanoff: He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a Gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. No one knows Gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be._

Banner _: So Fury isn't after the monster?_ "

right because Fury definitely tells us everything" was Steve's sarcastic response

 _Romanoff: Not that he's told me._

Banner _: And he tells you everything?_

 _Romanoff: Talk to Fury, he needs you on this._

Banner _: He needs me in a cage?_

 _Romanoff: No one's going to put you in a-_

 _Banner: STOP LYING TO ME!_

"Don't kill me I'm too young to die" Chad cried, and I mean LITERALLY cried. Everyone stopped and turned towards him LAUGHING

 _Banner: I'm sorry. That was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that and the- Other Guy doesn't make a mess? Okay?...Natasha._

Romanoff _: Stand down. We're good here._

Banner _: Just you and me?_

 ** _Thanks for reading this means so much to me ️ Abbie_**


	6. An

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated recently there's just been a lot going on with school and dance. I'm also thinking about restarting the series.

\- Love Abbie


End file.
